training initiates: no war
by divergent.dauntless.tris
Summary: the war never happened, four and tris train initiates together. i love these stories so i thought i would do one of my own! there will be fourtris, but also a plot with the incoming intiates. rated t just in case. more characters then it lets me list, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I don't own divergent, veronica roth does (bow down to the queen).**

I opened my eyes grudgingly to bright morning light and the words "_fear god alone" _ painted on a wall. Tobias's room. _Oh, I came back here with him after the initiation last night. After I kissed him in front of everybody. _The thought of being dauntless combined with everybody now knowing about us cause butterflies in my stomach. Or maybe that was hunger.

"tobias, wake up. Breakfast time" I said to the lump of blankets on the floor. He stirred, and opened one sleepy eye at me. "okay, give me a minute" he replied with a yawn.

Five minuted later we were entering the pit to find some food, hand in hand. I spotted Christina and will several feet away from us, and pulled tobias towards them.

"morning!" Christina shouted cheerfully to us, then glanced down at our hands, which were still tightly clasped. "you know, just because im not holding a grudge for not telling me about this doesn't mean you get to have such pda all the time" she said, and although she was smiling, I could tell some part of her wasn't totally joking. She had been kind of annoyed at me last night, but luckily had moved on quickly enough. Im glad, too, because I don't want to recreate the walls we had so recently knocked down between us.

" oh like you can talk! You and will are practically always making out!" I said. We both blushed, then broke out in laughter. "I guess your right" she says, still laughing.

A growl in my stomach brings me back to what im here for; food. 'do you guys want to get some breakfast with us?" I say. They say yes, and we spend the next hour of the day talking and laughing. For the second time since last night, im aware of how light I feel, of the weight that has been lifted off of me. I am dauntless. And what better way to make it official then to get a new job and apartment here, to start my new life?

PAGE BREAK!

I walk into the pit, biting my nails nervously. I know my nervousness is unreasonable because I can have any job I want, but the feeling comes anyways. I look up to a small stage where eric stands, talking about bravery and courage and the true meaning of dauntless, and everything else he probably thinks is bull. Finally, I hear him say "and now we will begin the choosing. First is our best initite, tris!" his voice is full of false enthusiasm, and I hate it. I climb up on stage and he hands me the microphone.

"I choose to be an ambassador, and to train transfer intitiates with four" I announce. I search the crowd for the eyes of the people I care about. Luckily, chistina, tobias, and everybody else looks perfectly happy with my decision.

Gradually they go through list of initiates, and once they've reached the last few, who are automatically fence gaurds, me and tobias leave to find my new apartment. It's a large space with lots of light, which I don't quite understand seeing as we must be underground. Its nice anywys, and I like it. I turn towards tobias, and he looks down at me, like he's searching for something in my eyes. After a moment he pulls me in, and we kiss. Whether it is minutes or hours or days later that we pull apart, I don't know. What I do know is that finally I feel so free, so happy, like tobias has pulled me out of all of my worries, and into a life where everything is going to be okay as long as he is beside me. Or maybe I pulled myself out of my worries, and he has just been there with me the whole time. I don't really care which one it is though. My eyes meet his again, and I rise up once more, my lips meeting his, and we are like two pieces in a puzzle. We fit together perfectly.

**There you go, chapter 1! Nice bit of fluff there at the end for you. Please review! I know not much happened so far, but I swear ill have stuff happen soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to everyone who spent time reading my first chapter, and especially thank you to the guest who reviwed! Now, im going to probably start doing other POV's from the characters I create, AKA, new initiates. Speaking of initiates, this chapter is going to be the start of what will be next years initiation. Please read and review, it means so much to me and its really encouraging. Im always open to suggestions about writing and plot/storyline/characters! Anyways, chapter 2!**

*a little over 11 months later *

**Tris's POV**

The alarm beeps excessively, and I open my eyes which are still heavy from sleep. It may be 9:00 am but me and tobias were up late last night at zeke's last-night-before-new-initates party. Initiates! I feel instantly awake at the realization that initiation starts today.

I roll over to wake up tobias, but the spot in the bed beside me is empty. I look around, and see him getting a shirt out of the dresser, his back still wet with shower water. I watch the muscles in his back expand and contract for a few moments, then my cheeks turn hot even though there was nobody to see me staring at me. It seems no matter how long I am in dauntless, I will always have some abnegation in me. Maybe that's a good thing.

I roll out of bed I walk over to him.

"good morning, _four" _I say, testing out the name I will now be using for him most of the time.

"Are you nervous for initiation?' he asks with a little half smile. I pause before answering, considering what my truthful answer is.

"a little bit, but mostly im excited to scare the crap out of the initates" I tell him. Last year I would have thought that to be an odd thing to be excited about, but now I know that there are people who have far worse desires, have far worse intentions. For example: Eric.

He laughs softly and puts his hands on my waist, pulling me in.

"that's definitely the best part" he agrees, and kisses me. We stay like that for a minute or so, his hands on my waist, mine on his chest. Then I am reminded of the small amount of time we have to get ready, and I pull away to find clothes other then the oversized t shirt I slept in.

"unless,of course, they are all like you and refuse to be intimidated" he says. "you were annoyingly stubborn in that way" if I couldn't see the twinkle in his eye, I might think he was serious.

"well im stubborn in a lot of ways, but you love me anyways" I say, the warmth of that thought filling me up.

"true" is his only reply, but I can see how much he means it.

With that happy thought, we head out the door to breakfast.

**Lilibeth's POV**

my heart is in my throat as I walk up to my seat at the choosing ceremony. I knew this day would come, but I always imagined feeling sure of myself, confident in my choice. Instead, I know I'm choosing what I want, but what about my family? I look back at my father, mother, and little sister who is 14. They all wear candor black and white, as do I, but ive always known I belong without the white, just in dauntless black.

_Forest calliof…. Erudite.. Alena Thomas… amity…cassiopeia fayin… dauntless…_ wait. Dauntless. I look at the dark haired girl who is the first to transfer to dauntless. She looks calm. I wish I felt the same.

Finally, my name is called, and I walk to the bowls, unsteady on my own feet. I don't even feel the knife on my hand, or hear the surprised and annoyed noises from the candor. All I feel is a swoop of excitement in my stomach that also makes me kind of feel like throwing up. But as I look back at my family, I feel a twinge of guilt. My parents look fine, they always knew they couldn't force me to choose what they had. My sister,however, wears a look of clear disappointment. We were, we still are, as close as sisters can be. Ill miss her most of all.

Im snapped out of my daze by the whoops and cheers of the dauntless, and loud footsteps. The choosing ceremony has ended, and the dauntless are all running out of the door into the sunlight. I follow, and am pleased to find that im keeping up fairly well. I climb up towards the train tracks with them, and wait for the sound of the train. When it comes, Im not surprised to see people jumping on. I run along the side of the tracks, and when my courage is at its highest, I jump into the nearest opening.

I sigh with relief, then look behind me at tracks coming to an end. But the sight along with the wind throws me off balance, and I find myself shrieking as I stumble towards the edge of the train. Right before my feet leave the train floor, a hand catches mine and pulls me so firmly back that I am tugged into a sitting position beside my rescuer.

"thank you" is all I can manage, still trying to catch my breath.

"it was nothing" the girls says nonchalantly and I see that it's the small dark haired transfer, I believe her name was Cassiopeia.

I laugh. "nothing? If you hadn't done that I would be dead!" I say. She smiles in return.

"okay, I suppose it was a little more then nothing" she admits. After a moment, we both laugh at her modesty and the pure ludicrousness of the situation.

"Cassiopeia, and you?" she asks

"Lilibeth" I tell her. I have feeling ive just found a friend.

**Aarons Pov **

I sit with my head leaned back against the train wall with my eyes closed, listening to the quiet rumble of the train. When I was little, I always loved erudite, it was my home and I couldn't imagine anywhere else id like to be. But then I grew up. I realized erudite isn't just people learning and working to make the world better, but also people learning and working to bring down other people, which they clearly proved with the reports they kept sending out a year ago. They stopped with the reports , but they remained arrogant and boring, full of desire to benefit only themselves. So I left. Dauntless is where I'd really like to be, and I realized that just last night, when I was debating my two results from the aptitude test, erudite and dauntless. Remembering my newfound divergence, whatever that means, scares me, so I block that thought from my mind and look around the train.

The girls sitting directly across from me has long, straight red hair, and eyes so dark I can only just make out the pupil from the iris **(this girl is lilibeth, just btw)**. She seems small, but something about her tells me not to underestimate her. The girl next to her has long, curly dark hair and ice blue eyes, from amity. I know her, Cassiopeia. She was one of my friends girlfriend at one point, but they broke up a while back. She's pretty cool. Aside from them in our part of the train is a couple candor boys who look like complete jerks, and a girl with light brown hair chopped close to her head. Like me, shes from erudite, but I don't know her. Theres also a couple of dauntless-borns who are standing up and heading over to where there would be a door.

They jump.

A couple of us exclaim, but I know better. They clearly wouldn't jump for now reason, so I stand up quickly and look out. a roof top, nearing the end, is what we are supposed to jump onto. I wave everyone else over and without thinking, I leap. My feet hit the gravel and a shooting pain echoes through them, and I stumble onto my knees. After a few moments of rest I get up. Everybody else seems to have made it onto the rooftop with varying levels of success, and now people are gathering near the edge, where a tall man with a harsh face stands. I jog over to hear what he is saying.

"I am eric" he announces. "Im a leader hear, so I can throw you out of this faction! Don't turn smartass on me or you will be sorry, I promise you! the dauntless compound is below us, and if you are not a coward, youll jump off this ledge to get there. If you are to coward to do it, then go join the factionless! Whos first?" his words cause a wave a fear in me, but I don't let it show. This guy does not seem like the type who is accepting of fear.

I see the red haired girl from the train step forward, and onto the ledge, throwing off her white t shirt so that she is wearing black leggings and a black tank top. She clearly is done being candor. Without another word she jumps. It looks like I was right not to underestimate her.

My feet move forward, although I don't remember giving the permission to do so. I want to get this over with. I step up onto the ledge, and I don't think, I just fall.

For a few seconds I feel blind terror, and then I feel thrill, and laugh out loud. The wind stings my eyes and every bit of exposed skin, but the feeling doesn't last long. I land suddenly on something hard, but bouncy. A net. A small hand grabs my forearms and pulls me off the net.

The girl who stands before me has blonde hair, and looks as thought she is only barely older then me. A man stands behind her, arms crossed, eyes towards the sky. I walk down stairs of a platform, and towards the girl who jumped first. I smile and lean back against the wall. I think I'm going to like being dauntless.

**that was longer then i meant it to be! There was so much I wanted to get done in this chapter! There will be one more POV other then Aarons, tris's, and lilibeths, which will be Cassiopeia. Please review! Also names for initiates would be helpful. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: last time I checked, I wasn't veronica roth, which means I don't own divergent :( **

**Hey! I meant to upload a new chapter pretty much the day after my previous one, but then my family decided to take a trip to my grandparents for a few days, so I was busy with family stuff. Anyways, please review and all the usual stuff. And to ellie2297: ok, thanks! Theres a 99% chance ill introduce her in this chapter, but it probably wont be until a couple chapters later that she really is a main character. **

**Ok, without further ado, chapter 3!**

**Cassiopeia's POV**

I pick at a torn part in my red shirt while one of the trainers (he said his name was four, I think? ) talks about stage one of initiation.

"its mainly physical, so those with bigger body types will probably be at an advantage." He glances sideways at the small blonde girl next to him, tris, who is giving us all a look that clearly says she could beat us up in 2 seconds, tops. "But that doesn't mean those with smaller body types cant do just as well." He finishes.

I guess I'm fairly average for my age, in terms of body type. Not tiny, not big. I am neither at an advantage or a disadvantage. Ok.

"Stage two is all mental, and will be more heavily weighed then stage one. The same goes for stage three, except stage three is a mix of mental, emotional, and physical strength" tris says, her eyes scanning us. "ok, now its time for the tour, so if you're dauntless born you can leave now, as I am hoping you don't need me to show you around."

After about half of the initiates leave, along with the dauntless-born trainers, Christina and uriah, tris and four lead us across the open cavern we landed in.

"We are about to enter into the pit, which-" four is cut off by a candor who's cough sounds a bit like "stupid name". Four rolls his eyes and mutters "every year…" but doesn't respond further.

"As I was saying, the pit is the hub of activity in dauntless" as he says this, the tunnel we were walking through opens up and I see, well, a giant pit. There are stores and restaurants built into the walls of the pit, and I stand, just staring at it all for a moment before I realize the group has moved on.

I follow them to the right side of the pit, where the lighting is so dark I squint to see where I am standing. When the sound of rushing water and the sight of a metal railing becomes clear, many take a step back.

"this is the chasm!" shouts tris over the roaring water. "it reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. Jumping into it will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again"

I might be imagining it, but she seems to tense up a bit when she says the last part. I tense up a little too, wondering if an initiate will jump. I look beside me to lilibeth who is looking around, wide eyed, not at the chasm but at the pit behind us.

"This place, everybody seems almost… careless" I say to her, observing a small child running on steep pathways on the side of the pit.

"Maybe," she says "but they're also, well, free."

**Tris's POV**

My eyes wander over to the initiates again, and my thoughts are drawn away from the food on my plate. I remember my initiation very clearly, as if I woke up a couple days ago in the dormitory, with everything hurting but ready for another day of training. Soon, that's how they'll feel, they will be bruised and scratched and exhausted, but they'll fight through it, because that's just how it goes sometimes in dauntless. I just hope none of them end up like al.

"earth to tris, hello?" christinas voice draws me out of my thoughts and back to our table. "how are your initiates? The dauntless borns all seem to be ok, except for the usual couple of annoying know-it-alls."

I laugh at her last comment. "too soon to tell about the transfers, but there is definitely at least one candor smart-mouths" I tell her, thinking of the one who made fun of the pit.

"the candor kind of reminds me of you last year, actually" says tobias, smirking.

"well I turned out to be pretty great so don't judge them too soon" Christina says, half joking and half defensive.

We spend the rest of dinner laughing and talking until finally tobias reminds me we have to show them the dorms.

Once we arrive at the dorms, and show them inside, somebody asks the question I've been wanting to answer, purely to see the expressions on their faces.

"so where is the other dorm?" a tall girl with brown hair asks.

"other dorm? No, you will all be sleeping here, boys and girls alike" I answer. We stay only long enough to see the looks of shock, annoyance, and from couple of them, a strange sort of glee on there faces, and then we head back to our apartment.

I fall onto the bed and close my eyes, ready to let the world slip away when tobias's voice brings me back.

"We have to go over the list of transfers and memorize their names before we can sleep, remember?" he says. I groan and sit up. He hands me a sheet of paper and I look over it several times. It says:

**Aaron Breckwin-Erudite**

**Cassiopeia Fayin-Amity**

**Thomas Green-Candor**

**Shaila Hurd-Candor**

**Oliver Jacobs-Amity**

**Rachel O'Conner- Erudite**

**Zach Robinson-Candor**

**Lilibeth Shaw-Candor**

**Arabella Swanson-Erudite**

**Emmet Watts-Candor**

Once I've memorized all the names, I give the list back to tobias and he hands me another list, this one with the dauntless born names on it. None of them really stand out to me except one, a girl named ellie. Sometimes when I would go into the training room she would be there, probably preparing for initiation. We talked sometimes, and she seems really cool, although I don't know her very well.

Finally, all the lists are put away, and my eyelids feel heavy. Tobias lays down beside me, presses his lips to my forehead. Just before I close my eyes I hear him whisper "I love you, tris". And I think I start to say it back, but I am too far gone. The last thing I see are his eyes.

**(very miniscule reference to insurgent there)**

**Lilibeths POV**

The day after the choosing ceremony, everybody wakes with bags under their eyes and limbs heavy from sleep. Clearly in dauntless they don't value a good nights sleep. Seeing people you don't know well in the morning is strange, but it makes me feel closer, somehow, to them. I'm sure that closeness will somehow turn into a competition at some point.

I walk with Cassiopeia and a boy called aaron to the training room, where tris and four stand next to a table with guns lined up on it. Once we all arrive, tris speaks.

"The first thing we will teach you today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight. Observe." She picks up a gun, and shoots it three times at the target. The first one goes straight through, leaving a hole in the target. The next two go through the hole the first one left, and I can hear the bullet hit the grounds behind the target.

"Damn…" Aaron says quietly next to me

"That word be the word, yes" I say back, staring at the hole. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the corner of his mouth twitch, hinting at a smile.

After about 20 minutes, I manage to get a bullet to hit the center circe of my target. I look around. no one else has gotten even close to the middle. Tris comes up to me and watches as I should another bullet near the center.

"you're a natural at this, good job" she says, and smiles at me.

I know she means it as a compliment, but is it a good thing to be a natural at shooting a gun?

After a couple more hours, they finally release us for lunch. I'm the last one to leave and as I set my gun back on the table, I see tris and four in the back of the room. Four laughs softly at something tris says, then pulls her in and kisses her. It takes me a moment to realize they probably don't notice I'm here and I should leave.

As I walk down a hallway to lunch, I smile to myself. They make a cute couple. And hey, if they don't want to share that theyre together with the initiates, then who am I to do so? Ill keep their secret. But it makes part of me wish I had someone who would think of me like that, kiss me like that. An image of Aaron swims into my mind, which is strange because I just met him. I push the image out of my mind and jog into the dining hall.

**Ok I know not much happened this chapter which I'm sorry about, but I felt like I just couldn't skip over the beginning of initiation without some detail. I know I said it at the beginning but ****please please review!**** Thanks!**


End file.
